La première fois
by Tache de son
Summary: La première fois que tu l'avais vue tu l'avais trouvé simplement belle , la deuxième fois tu as réussi à capter son regard et tu t'étais noyer un instant dans ses orbes vert-noisette, la troisième fois tu lui avais sourie bêtement.


Bonjours Bonsoir, voilà c'est un petit OS que j'avais envie de réaliser. Je trouve que le personnage de Mike n'est pas assez exploité donc voilà. Ah oui si vous aimez ce style d'écriture je vous recommande vivement Venus30 ( j'avoue m'en être inspirée pour ce OS ) je trouve que c'est un style d'écriture vraiment intéressant et très agréable à lire donc allez voir ses fictions si ça vous à plue (perso je les ai déjà lu plusieurs fois et toujours avec un grand plaisir)

Inattendue

La première fois que tu la vois tu l'as trouvé simplement belle , la deuxième fois tu as réussi à capter son regard et tu tes noyer un instant dans ses orbes vert-noisette, la troisième fois tu lui as sourie bêtement.

Après tout tu est un mec comme les autres , et comme les autres tu as succombé au charme de Quinn Fabray. Le problème c'était qu'à ce moment là tu était toujours avec ta copine, Tina, une fille bien. Tu pensais sincèrement l'aimer de tout ton cœur mais quand tu l'as aperçue elle , cette fille si mystérieuse tu as commencé à te demander ce que c'était que l'amour. Parce qu'après l'avoir vue la première fois tu étais ailleurs, cela avait inquiété Tina qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu avais l'air réticent quand elle t'avait embrassé un peu après.

Et puis il y a eu le Glee Club, tu avais été étonné de la voir ici, c'est vrai quoi : que faisait une fille comme elle dans le club des loosers ? Mais tu ne lui as jamais posé la question. Au fond vous ne vous étiez jamais adressé la parole avant mais toi tu ne pouvais jamais regarder autre qu'elle quand elle était dans les parages, au début elle avait été indifférente, ayant l'habitude d'attirer les regards, puis au fil du temps elle te rendait tes regards curieux. Elle devait surement se demander pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas encore abordé depuis le temps. Tu te posais également cette question mais à chaque fois l'image de Tina te revenait en tête et tu savais que ce n'étais pas correcte vis à vie d'elle.

Donc quand tu était entré dans cette petite salle et que tu l'avais vue au fond seule sur une chaise dans sa robe blanche qui lui allait parfaitement tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher de la regarder comme si elle était un animal bizarre et quand vos yeux se sont rencontrés elle avait froncé les sourcils visiblement étonnée elle aussi de ta présence.

Tu n'as pas vraiment compris comment c'étaitt arrivée mais Mr Schue avait fait des binômes et vous avez été mis ensemble. Pourtant tu ne savais pas chanter, juste danser , si tu était entré au Glee Club c'était uniquement pour ça (et aussi être pour être avec Tina) mais une excitation nouvelle parcourait tes veines, c'était un sentiment étrange mais pas désagréable. Et ce jour là elle était venue te parler , c'était la première fois que tu entendais sa voix.

Tu ne savais pas que c'était possible d'être si émue par un timbre de voix, elle avait un timbre calme et posé mais dur et autoritaire. Elle ne voulait pas que ce qu'elle dise soit contesté, de toute manière tu ne l'aurais pas fait même si elle t'avais affirmée la pire bêtise du monde. En faite tu ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle pouvait bien te raconter, la façon qu'elle avait de remuer ses lèvres t'hypnotisait et à plusieurs reprises tu lui répondait « oui oui » sans même avoir une idée de ce qu'elle t'avait dit, elle devait te prendre pour un attardé à force.

Pendant une semaine vous vous retrouviez après les cours pour répéter et la première fois que tu l'as entendue chanter tu n'as pas pue danser, trop paralyser par l'émotion qui te transperçais de toute part. Tu avais sentie ton cœur s'accélérer douloureusement, des frissons te parcourir l'échine et tes mains devenir moite. Jamais avec Tina tu n'avais eu ce genre de réaction et cela t'effraya un instant avant de te laisser bercer de nouveau par le son de sa voix et fermer les yeux afin de te focaliser uniquement sur ça. Puis au bout de quelques secondes elle s'arrêta de chanter, alors tu t'étais retourné et tu l'avais regardé sans mot pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait arrêté. C'est là que tu as compris que tu ne lui avait même pas dit que toi tu ne chantais pas, que tu ne savais pas. Sous cette réalisation tu avais fait quelques pas vers elle et d'une voix hésitante tu lui avais avoué. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'effrayait le plus : le faite que son visage reste impassible devant ton annonce ou le faite que ça t'affectait plus que ça n'aurait du l'être.

Plusieurs secondes s'était sont écoulées dans un silence pesant, tu attendais quelques chose mais tu ne sais pas quoi. Visiblement elle aussi car elle restait immobile et te regardait avec intérêt et là tu avais enfin compris qu'elle attendais juste une démonstration. C'est la première fois que tu était aussi stressé de danser devant quelqu'un, même devant ton père tu n'étais pas si anxieux, tu en ais arrivé à douter même de tes capacités.

Mais finalement tu y es arrivé , tu y arrives toujours dès qu'il s'agit de danse. Tu te laisses submerger une fois de plus par la sensation grisante du sol qui se dérobe sous tes pas lorsque tu as l'impression de voler , d'ailleurs tu finis même par oublier qu'elle est là , immobile, à te regarder. Lorsque tu t''étais arrêtés pour savoir ce qu'elle en avait pensée ton cœur avait eu un raté, c'était la première fois que tu la voyait sourire. Depuis ce jour ce sourire est resté graver à jamais dans ta mémoire, c'était la première fois que tu la voyait sincère.

Evidemment elle avait tout de suite repris son masque de froideur, mais savoir que ce sourire c'était toi qui l'avais provoqué t'envoya une onde de bonheur et de fierté traversant tout ton corps. Le lendemain et les autres jours qui avait suivie s'étaient déroulé de la même manière, elle chantait et tu dansais. Etrangement une sorte de dialogue silencieux s'était instauré entre vous, vous ne parliez jamais, vous n'en aviez pas besoin pour vous comprendre et c'est surement ce qui te perturbais le plus.

La première fois que c'était arrivé c'était un accident, tu dansais autour d'elle comme convenue et elle s'était trompée. Tu avais sentie pour la première fois la douceur de sa peau sous tes mains, son contact t'avais comme bruler , la sensation de chaleur du à son contact ne voulait partir. En faite tant mieux car tu ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle parte. Il avait suffit d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part pour te rentrer dedans et tu l'avais rattraper par le bras de justesse faisant rapprocher vos deux visages à une distance un peu trop proche.

Tu n'en croyais pas t'es yeux, c'était la première fois que tu la voyais gêné. Cette rougeur sur ses joues était tout bonnement adorable et ce fut la première fois que l'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres fut aussi forte. L'image de Tina apparut brièvement devant toi et tu te dérobas prétextant une chose importante à faire, tu avais quitter la salle si vite que tu en avais oublier tes affaires de cours mais c'est seulement chez toi que tu t'en étais aperçue. Tu te maudissais pour ta stupidité mais à chaque fois que tu repensais à cet épisode tu n'arrivais pas à enlever le flash de ses lèvres pulpeuses de ta tête. Heureusement Tina arriva quelques temps après chez toi pour une soirée films improvisés, ça t'avais changé les idées c'était parfait.

Vous regardiez le dernier Marvel avec intérêt, elle s'était blottie contre toi et machinalement tu lui avait encerclé la taille la rapprochant un peu plus de toi lui déposant un baiser sur le front au passage, une routine bien huilé depuis le temps.

Alors que tu allais piocher une poignet de plus dans le pot à pop-corn commun tu entendit la sonnette retentir. Tu n'attendais personne pourtant, tu intimas à Tina de ne pas bouger pour aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la vitre t'indiqua qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors et tu te demanda encore plus curieux qui c'était. C'est donc naturellement que tu agrandis démesurément les yeux quand tu te retrouvas en face d'une Quinn trempée sur le seuil de ta porte, mais elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangée par la pluie. Tu allais lui faire signe d'entré lorsque la voix de Tina se fit entendre du salon demandant qui c'était. Quinn te fit signe de garder son identité secrète et sans la quitter des yeux tu lui avait répondu assez fort que c'était le voisin, tu ne savais même pas pourquoi tu avais fait ce qu'elle t'avais demandé, ça t'avait sembler normale.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin horriblement sexy. Ses cheveux blonds trempés encadraient son visage et d'insolente gouttes roulaient le long de son visage avant de s'écraser dans son décolleté. Cette vision te fit rougir ce qui accentua encore plus son sourire, son mot elle te tendit tes affaires de cours et fit demie tour te laissant planter sur le seuil de ta porte encore sonnée par sa venue. C'était la première fois que tu voyait Quinn devant chez toi, et probablement la dernière pensas tu. C'est surement à cause de ça que tu lâchas tes affaires et partit à sa suite. Tu avais à peine eu le temps de faire trois grandes enjambés que tu l'avais saisie par le poignet la forçant à te faire fasse. Un violent frisson s'empara de toi, tu ne savais pas si c'était due à l'intrusion de la pluie dans tes vêtements où le faite d'être à nouveaux en contact avec sa peau.

Elle sembla mi surprise, tu pouvais voir dans ses iris pétillantes une pointe d'amusement. Cela te fit froncer les sourcils, elle savait que tu la rattraperais. Pourtant elle s'était laissée faire, attendant un geste de ta part, entre vous la parole était inutile. Perdue dans la couleur surnaturel de ses yeux tu ne t'aperçue même pas que vos lèvres se rapprochaient imperceptiblement.

C'était la première fois que tu goutais ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que tu ressentais une telle explosion au creux de ton estomac ,de tes reins. C'était la première fois que ton cerveau se perdait dans les méandres de l'extase.

Mais c'était la dernière fois aussi que tu goutais à ce plaisir interdit ,tu n'étais pas fou ni stupide. Tu avais Tina, elle avait tout. Pourquoi te choisir toi ? Aucune raison ,non aucune.

Lentement tu décollas tes lèvres des siennes à regret et tu croisas son regard désolée. Tu la pour la première et la dernière fois contre toi et repartit vers ta maison sans un regard en arrière. De toute manière ça ne servait à rien, tu t'était résolue.


End file.
